1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying machines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387, 2,259,358, 2,275,064, 2,502,257, 2,516,487, 2,620,205, 2,656,063, 3,051,353, 3,265,553, 3,343,485, 3,440,123, 3,501,365, 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 are made of record.
It is also a feature of the invention to provide an apparatus for printing and dispensing pressure sensitive labels having a delaminator and a feed wheel having teeth engageable with the supporting material downstream of the delaminator, together with a lubricant applicator in contact with the outer periphery of the feed wheel for applying lubricant to the feed wheel to prevent accumulation of adhesive on the feed wheel.